Want and Desire
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I have no idea how this came to be. It just grew and grew. I had to post to preserve my sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Want

"Watchtower to team. Get out of there NOW !" Chloe Sullivan shouted into her headset. "I repeat, There was a hidden failsafe. Get out of there, Security has been compromised." Chloe shouted and waited for somebody anybody to answer her. "Somebody answer me !" She shouted, again. Her heart was racing, her mind going three thousand miles a minute. She could feel the blood rushing through her whole body and everything was heightened. Chloe slammed her hand down on the counter. "DAMMIT, SOMEBODY ANSWER OR I'M GOING AFTER YOU MYSELF."

Chloe shouted and held her breath for the responses she prayed to anybody to let them filter through. She prayed to anybody she could think of that would help in this situation, somebody who could watch over her boys and Dinah. She prayed to Oliver's, Bart's and A.C.'s parents. To Clark's dad, to Lois' mom. To Dinah's mom. To Jimmy,

"I'm going to count to 5." Tears filled her green eyes. "Come On, Impulse, you know things are serious when I count." She said, her voice choked. "DAMMIT." She let her head drop into her hands. "dammit." It was a smaller sound now. A defeated sound. She couldn't see their signals, couldn't hear their voices, couldn't help them. "This is my fault. I decided to try to keep in charge of a bunch of idiots." Chloe said, sadly to herself. Tears fell from closed green eyes.

"You better not let Arrow hear you say your in charge. He's as touchy about him being leader as he is his tights." A joking voice filtered over the comm. link. Chloe's head shot up and she saw a blip on the screen. She gripped her chest and spoke slowly into the headset. "Boy Scout ?" Hope cautiously made it's way into her voice as she spoke. "Watchtower, what's going on ?" He asked, his confusion apparent. "Boy Scout, Security was compromised. Their was a hidden failsafe, I screamed for you guys to get out. But, nobody was there, no signals, no voices. I even counted." She said, her voice cracking. "It's okay, Tower. Now, do you have locations so I can get us 'idiots' out of here," Clark said, with a smile she could feel filter through.

"I don't have any other signals They're all gone Cyborg. Aquaman, Canary, Impulse, Arrow." She heard his gasp at the last codename. His feelings for Oliver hadn't escaped her and she hoped maybe this mission from hell was what pushed him to confront the blonde billionaire about them. "Tower, I just scanned the whole building, there are no remnants of anything. The whole building is wiped." Chloe smacked the table again. She heard Clark swear and frowned deeper. "Whatever it is Boy Scout can wait. I need you to blow it up and bolt your alien ass back here, ASAP." Chloe ordered. "Got it, Tower." Chloe confirmed it and she felt the whoosh as he came up next to her.

She jumped up in his arms as they wrapped around her. "You were all gone. Their was nothing I could do. I was completely helpless to do anything but sit and beg for somebody to talk to me." Chloe said, her voice broke. "Shh, Chlo. It's okay, we'll find them." He stroked her hair and she let the tears leak out in the comfort of her best friend. "I mean how many times have they gone missing ?" Clark asked, lightly. The blonde laughed through her tears. "All together or separately ?" Chloe retorted and Clark laughed as Chloe pulled away. She wiped her tears. "I found a note at the factory." Clark paused and Chloe swore his eyes flamed. "It was from Lex. He has them, Chloe." He passed the note to her and she read it.

Clark.

You know this wasn't how I expected our reunion to go, but, I guess it was worth it for being able to get one up on not only the Green Arrow but, the whole lot of you. I got to say you picked one hell of a partner. Queen, never would've suspected that. But, the proof's right in front of me. I've got your team, Clark. You want them back, then wait for the next contact. Lex

"I'm going to kill him, I don't care how bad that sounds. I will kill him. Then, hopefully that damn cockroach will stay dead and gone." Chloe ground out, Her usually light green eyes turned a dark green shaded with contempt, determination, and an edged protection. She looked up at Clark, expectantly. "What, don't look at me to stop you." Clark said and she froze for a bit and then realized that she didn't care, Lex was a monster and monsters always hurt the people she loved. It wouldn't happen again, never again. Chloe heard a beep at her computer, it was a new message. She opened it and motioned for Clark to read it over her shoulder.

It was a small message saying to go the penthouse and not to waste any time. Their family was going to be coming around soon and wouldn't want them getting themselves in another situation. Clark scooped Chloe up and off to the penthouse. He found a small white envelope sealed with a small gold circle sticker. He tore it open and it was the same stationery and handwriting as the previous letter. Clark ripped it open and read it aloud.

Clark,

I see you still follow directions as diligently. Or maybe it's because Ollie's life is here is on the line. Does the thought of him being hurt make you physically sick. The sound of his bones breaking, the screams of pain. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to mar anything visible. Wouldn't want to mess up any of that beautiful skin. But, you probably know what I'm talking about. Now, let's talk about my company. I'll contact you again. Soon. Lex

Clark balled the note up and closed his eyes. He was sure if he looked at anything now. It would catch fire and they didn't have time for his screw ups. "Chloe, can you track that message." Clark asked, hopefully. She nodded. "You bet you red and blue butt, I can." She said. "I'll need you to take me back to Watchtower." He scooped her up once more and landed them at Watchtower. Chloe ran to her computer, she pulled up the message and her headset. Her brow creased in confusion. "Clark, come over here." She said, quickly. It says that Cyborg and Impulse's signals are online. They're at the factory." The minute she finished her sentence, he whoosed off.

He came back with Victor and Impulse in tow. Victor had a black eye, but other than that he looked fine. Bart had a still bleeding gash above his left eyebrow, his knuckles looked cut up and bruised but that was it. She immediately scooped Bart in a bone crushing hug. "Chloelicious, didn't know you cared." He joked and she gripped him for a few moments and then pulled away, Then, she wrapped as much as she could around Victor with her tiny arms. He patted her back until she pulled away and looked at both of them. "What the hell happened with you two ?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

They both held their hands up in front of their chests, defensively. "We seriously have no idea." Bart said as he held his hand up to the gash on his forehead. "We were out on the mission. We heard your alert and then everything goes black." Victor said as he walked over one of the computers. "Next thing is we're waking up in the gutted factory." Bart said as Chloe pulled his hand away from the gash. "Then, Boy Scout showed up and whisked us here." Victor said as he typed something into the keyboard.

Chloe dragged Bart over to the couch and sat him down as Clark handed her the first aid kit. She smiled her thanks and he nodded. "So, you guys don't know anything ?" Clark asked, desperately. Bart shook his head and then let Chloe clean the gash on his head. Victor hit the counter and Clark walked over to him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then, the computer pinged and he smiled. "I've got video." He said and Clark squeezed his arm. Chloe and Bart, now with a fresh bandage, came over. "Come on, Tin Can, play it." Bart said.

A video blurred on the screen before coming into focus. It was the factory. The team was scattered in various directions. It pixilated onto a room with Dinah and A.C. They both seemed to register the alarm on their links and then suddenly the lights flashed and when they flashed back the duo was gone. Then, it flashed upon another room with Bart and Victor. Victor went to plug into a modem and he seemed to freeze and then just shut down. Bart zipped around the room, before his head snapped back and he fell boneless. They were gone in a blink.

The last one is what had Clark steaming. Oliver, decked in full gear, Compact bow at the ready. He put a hand to his shades and then ran at a full pace out of the room. He was trying to contact the rest of the team, find their locations. He turned the corner, Compact bow down as he tapped his shades again. Then, a muscled arm was around his neck. He tensed and the arm tightened. Oliver fought to get out of the grip. Then, another man came down and Oliver grabbed something from his belt. He smashed the butt of a knife against the man's head.

Then, the other man stabbed something into Ollie's neck. Oliver reached out and cracked him against the face. He stuffed the knife back in his belt and reached for his crossbow. He was blinking rapidly and was shaking his head. Clark knew that look, Oliver was about to collapse. He had the same symptoms as when he collapsed from the poison a few weeks back. All, the brunette could do was watch as Ollie fell back and the second man pulled him up. "Come on, Mark. We got the arrow, let's go." He tossed the semi conscious blonde to the first man, 'Mark'. "Nighty-Nite, Arrow." He smiled, wickedly. Mark tossed Oliver on his shoulder and they both walked out of the building and then the video cut out.

Chloe felt the whoosh of air as Clark sped out. She wiped her eyes and then rubbed Victor's back. "Great job, Vic." She said and then hurried out of the room. Victor made a move to go after her, but Bart put a hand on his arm. "I'll go, you need to watch these." Bart said, concern flashing in his eyes. Victor smiled at him and watched the speedster depart after Chloe.

Bart walked slowly into the bedroom after Chloe. She was sitting against her bed and her head was in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as she cried. Bart was by her side and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, 'Licious." Bart said. He rubbed her arm. "Don't cry, it'll be okay." He said, voice calm and soothing. "You know I can't stand it when you cry," He said, helplessly. He heard her laugh and she laid her head on his shoulder. "See, that's better." He continued to stroke her arm as he spoke. "You know it'll be okay. Boy Scout never gives up on the ones he loves." Bart said, soothing. Chloe lifted her head and smiled at him. "See, that's the 'Licious smile I love." He said, happy. Chloe reached over and kissed him on the cheek. The teen smiled as they stood. "You know, I'm loving all the loving today, Hugs, kisses, patching me up." He said and she rolled her eyes as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Want and Desire 2

A/N: this is not where I intended to go with this fic at all. It just turned into something else completely. Sorry, if none of you are able to read this. I am not trying to make excuses or invoke sympathy or guilt when I say that I couldn't stop shaking at all writing this chapter. I mean like full body tremors. I mean this was just hell on s burnt barbecue to write.

Clark sat in the loft at his barn. He held his head in his hands and breathed deeply. He had to keep himself strong and calm. The brunette looked at the note crumpled in his hand and the anger boiled up again. 'How the hell had Lex gotten his hands on Oliver. He tried desperately to think of anything any way to get a hold of Oliver. His signal was off and Clark couldn't hear sounds of him, anywhere. He lifted his head as his phone buzzed. It was Chloe, she said that AC and Dinah were back. That they had information on what happened. Clark smiled and sped back to Watchtower.

Chloe came up to him and said that AC was in the shower. Victor and Bart had gone off to see an old worker of Lex's and see how cooperative he would be. Dinah walked into the room, a fresh change of clothes on her. "Clark, you need to see this." Chloe said as they walked over in front of the biggest monitor. It was a video link. "It's from Lex." Chloe said, angrily. She double tapped on the icon and a the video popped up and Chloe hit play. Chloe gasped, Dinah bit her lip, drawing blood, to keep from screaming. Clark, was just focusing on anything but letting this monster's attempts at taunting affect him,

Oliver was chained, hanging from a wall. His feet were chained and lifted off the ground, His arms were chained above him. He had a cloth tied around his mouth. His hood was yanked back and his shades had been removed. His vest had been unzipped and was splayed open to reveal a finely sculpted chest of golden muscle. It glistened with sweat and raised up with every harsh, hard breath. Oliver was hanging as Lex walked into the room.

He walked up to Oliver and skimmed his hand along the blonde's cheek. Oliver jerked away from him and screamed through the cloth. Lex laughed and gripped Oliver's chin and forced him to look at him. Oliver's eyes blazed with fury, rage, and defiance. He jerked his head out of the grip, Lex laughed again and then punched Oliver straight across the face. His face spun at the impact and he shook his head to rid of the dizziness. Lex smiled and spoke. "You know, I used to admire you, Queen." He braced one hand on Oliver's back, not allowing him any space to pull away. He laid on hand flat on his chest. Them, he let it trail slowly drown his chest. "You know, those feelings have seemed to resurface bit by bit." He said, darkly. His hand stopped just above the top of his pants.

"You know apparently things only get better with time." Lex said, his eyes gleaming. "I might just have to check this theory out for myself." Lex said and Oliver's eyes went wide, they filled with panic, fear, rage. He tried to jerk himself away from the hand on his back, but it was no use. He was trapped, trapped and at the mercy of Lex Luthor.

He closed his eyes, not letting Lex see his emotions. He wouldn't let him win. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the button popped open on his pants. He forced his body to relax, not wanting to respond in any way as the zipper was yanked down, agonizingly slowly. Oliver tried to think of anything besides what was happening. A hand slipped down his open pants and he pretended that it was a different hand. A calloused, wide hand. A hand that knew him well and could hold him fully. Not the smooth, pale hand palming him slowly. A hand that was sliding up and down, and trying to arouse a reaction. Oliver forced himself silent as the hand slipped out and his pants were buttoned and zipped.

He had gone numb, horrible thoughts filled his mind. A stinging sensation entered his body and he couldn't move. The shackles on his wrist were undone and he dropped onto the ground with a smash to his head that left him dazed. He could feel blood in his mouth, he ignored the coppery taste. Oliver listened to the little voice inside his head. The one that told him Clark would be there. Clark was always there, especially when he needed him. And if he needed anybody now, it would be Clark.

Lex wasn't aware that Chloe was tracking the video and pin pointing a location.

Oliver laid on his stomach and felt himself being stroked. A hand stroked up and down his back. His stomach rolled and he swallowed bile as he was flipped and his pants were once again, undone. Then, he was flipped back over. Oliver felt hot breath on his ear. "This'll be as good for you as it is for me, Queen." Lex whispered. He pulled back and then yanked the leather pants down. Lex took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. His prey was vulnerable, unable to move and completely at his mercy. He stroked the smooth back and let his hand trail down to a firm backside. He squeezed softly and then tore off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He slid his hand into the golden sight before. He turned his hand to give his fingers more access. Lex licked his lips as he pulled his hand out, This was too good to be true. He was finally going to break Oliver Queen. Which in turn would break Clark Kent. Then , without their leaders, their league would come apart. Lex spread the legs of the blonde and invaded him quickly, without any prep. He thrust in and out, fast and rough. He delighted in the screams that emerged muffled from the blonde. He thrust in and out harder and faster. Rougher and rougher, he could feel himself tightening towards release. He wanted to hear the final scream. He yanked the cloth off and tossed it to the side. Then, with on final, searing push he came, spilling into the blonde. His ears delighted in the broken screams. Broken screams from a broken man. He leaned down towards the shaking figure. "I love it when you scream for me." Les continued. "Ollie." Lex said with the oh so familiar dark smirk. He slid up the leather pants and fastened them. Then he hung his former enemy back up on the chains.

Lex leaned up to place his lips on the shell of the blonde's ear. "I love the feel of you." Lex said and walked away. He strode out of the room, like that cat who ate the whole bird shop.

The video had long ago stopped playing and they didn't fall witness to the horrible encounter. "I GOT IT !" Chloe Sullivan shouted as she handed the address to Clark as he sped out of their. All they could do was hope they would be in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Want and Desire 3

Clark Kent sped into the factory leaving the other JLA to deal with Lex and his cronies. He sped to the farthest room in the back. The sight before him broke his heart. Ollie was curled up tightly around himself. His chest heaving as he clenched his eyes and bit his lip. Clark immediately sped to him and pulled him close. He zipped his vest for him and pulled him to rest in his arms, bridal style. "Oliver, hey Ollie." Clark said as he secured the blonde in his arms. He tapped his COM link. "Watchtower, Arrow is secure." He said and then sped the hell out of there. Oliver put his arms around Clark's neck, he covered his face with one and opened his eyes. Everything seemed so normal beneath him, so peaceful, so whole. He was so broken, Clark would never want him.

Ollie started to shake. It was a mix of exhaustion, burning pain, relief, and the comfort he had from being in Clark's arms. He was holding him close to his chest and had his arms securely around his body. "Ollie, can you hear me ?" Clark asked, softly. Oliver bit his lip and moved his arms to wrap around himself. "Come on, Ollie, say something." Clark urged, worry working it's way into his voice. Clark stopped and landed then on the roof of Watchtower. He planted Oliver on his feet and braced his arms on the blonde's shoulders. He took another look at the blonde.

Oliver was shaking like a leaf. His lips were pressed together tightly. His eyes looked far away, sad, confused, and broken. Clark let his hands travel down and rub Oliver's upper arms slowly. Oliver almost considered letting go, just for a bit. To let all the emotion and turmoil in him out. To fall into Clark's strong arms. To let Clark comfort him, let his soothing voice tell him everything would be okay, that he wasn't completely broken. But, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He could hide this.

He couldn't let them see. He was their leader and he couldn't afford to be weak. He couldn't afford to break down. At least not in public. He could vent it all out on his own. On his own, like it always had been. No big deal. Oliver forced a semblance of a smile. "I'm, I'm okay." Oliver said, weakly. He swallowed and tried to get more confidence in his voice. "I'm okay, now, Boy Scout." He said and Clark smiled at him. Clark cupped the right side of Oliver's face, His thumb brushed right next to his eye. Oliver frowned and leaned into the touch with a small whimper.

"Ollie, I'm going to get us downstairs inside Watchtower." Clark said, "Now, do you need me to.." Clark trailed off at Oliver's answer. "Please." Oliver whispered, his eyes squeezing shut. The brunette scooped the blonde back up against his chest, "It's okay." Clark said softly in his ear. "You're safe now." Clark soothed. He flew off the roof and then slowly walked them into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button. Oliver sank against him, his head dropped onto Clark's shoulder. His breath deep and warm against his neck.

Clark re-settled him in his arms as he walked out of the elevator. Chloe runs up to them and her mouth opens to say something. He holds up a finger for her to wait. She pauses and watches fondly as he carries the now sleeping blonde to the overstuffed couch in the living room. He laid him down gently and the blonde curled in on himself and rolled onto his side. Chloe hands him the down comforter from the bedroom and gives him a reassuring smile. Clark tucks the blanket around the still shaking body of the blonde. The brunette brushed some hair back from Ollie's forehead and gently kissed it.

He walks back over to Chloe. She tells him what they are going to do with Lex. That the team is guarding everybody and waiting for further instruction. "Tell them to stand by, Chlo." Clark says and then leans against the wall tiredly. "You should get some sleep, Clark." Chloe suggests, softly. He's about to protest, that he's not tired, that he doesn't want to leave. But, all that's stopped by the screams coming from the living room. They both rush in and Clark sees a sad sight before him.

Oliver is thrashing around the couch. He's covered in sweat and Clark can hear a few mumbled words slipped between screams. Clark speeds over to Ollie, he braces both hands on his shoulders and speaks. "Oliver, wake up. Come on, wake up, Ollie." He says but it's not working. He frowns and then tries again. "Ollie, come on, it's just a nightmare. It's not real." Clark is about to shake him awake, force him to register reality. "Ollie, calm down. You're safe now." Clark is at a near shout. Oliver comes awake with a heaving breath. He grips his chest tries to drag in more air. His eyes shoot around, panic and fear filling his brown eyes. "Clark !, Clark !," Oliver asks, loudly. His eyes finally land on the body that sits gripping his arms and looking at him, worry in his green eyes.

That was worry for him and he bit his lip trying to banish tears from his eyes. "Hey, it's okay." Clark said as he pulled Oliver into his arms. Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and sank into his chest. Clark wrapped one arm around Oliver's waist and the other stroked his hair. "It's okay, it was just a dream." Clark soothed. He murmured unintelligible words in Ollie's ear. "It's okay, you're okay." Clark said, softly. Oliver gripped his arms tighter around Clark. "You're safe now, Ollie." Clark said and then Oliver seemed to calm. He sighed against Clark, then relaxed fully against him. Then, a thought had him jackknifing up. "Where's the team ?, Are they okay ?, Do we need to be looking for them." Oliver said hurriedly, panickedly.

Oliver put his head in his hands. Then, lifted it as he stood. He gripped his hair tightly, frowning as he pinched his eyes shut. "What the hell kind of leader am I. I can't even keep my team safe. Hell, I can't even take care of myself." Oliver's voice broke and he stormed out of the room. He slammed the wall on the way out, making Chloe jump. Clark made move to go after him, but Chloe placed a soft hand on his chest, stopping him. "Let me see if I can help." The blonde said softly. Clark nodded and sat down.

Chloe walked into the workout room at Watchtower. She expected to find Oliver doing push ups or punching the bag or some other hardcore workout to vent his frustration. That's what he always did and it's what she had come to expect with the blonde billionaire. But, none of this is what she saw. What she saw was something she had never expected. Oliver was sitting curled up in the corner of the room, curled up in the fetal position. He had changed out of his Green Arrow costume into a pair of black sweats and a faded dark green t-shirt. The bag was swinging aimlessly, so he had given it the old college try. But, the Oliver before her broke her heart.

The sobs were tearing loudly through him. His whole body was shaking and his head was buried in his arms, that were resting on his knees. Chloe padded softly into the room. She knelt next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He flinched violently. "Hey, Hey. Relax, it's just me, Chloe." She cooed gently. He looked up at her with brown, sad, doe-eyes full of tears and red. Chloe just pulled him against her chest. He sobbed and she rubbed his back. She whispered nonsense words of comfort. He sobbed and sobbed, her own eyes filled a bit with tears. Chloe felt a deep, hard punch in her stomach. This Oliver before him was broken, she could tell and that's why he ran in here. He didn't want Clark to see him like that.

"Shh, Shh, Ollie." Chloe said softly. "The teams okay, they're safe. Minor cuts and bruises they've had much worse. Everything's okay." She rubbed his back and he cried harder. "You're okay." She whispered. Oliver froze and pulled away from her. She looked at the brown eyes that held a tragic secret. "No, I'm not." He said, weakly. She frowned and just like that he collapsed. She screamed for Clark and her eyes filled with and spilled over with tears. '_What the hell happened, Ollie ?" Chloe asked herself. _


	4. Chapter 4

Want and Desire 4

Clark awoke slowly and was confused as he woke up. Then yesterday's events came rushing at him. He was alert immediately as he sat up completely and fixed his eyes on the blonde in the bed. Oliver was curled up on his side, facing Clark. He was sound asleep and Clark marveled at the peaceful expression on his face. He hadn't looked that peaceful since Clark had found him, curled up brokenly in the factory.

His throat seized and his eyes burned as he thought of what Emil had told him and Chloe. Clark's hand gently stroked Ollie's cheek and he smiled sadly at the small moan that parted from between soft lips. Pressing his lips against Oliver's heated forehead, he froze at the sound of a low, sleepy voice, "Clark, I'm sleeping."

Eyes watering he sat on the bed and gently pulled Ollie into his arms. The blonde snuggled into him. Clark pulled the blanket up to tuck around Ollie and brought his hand up to stroke Ollie's hair.

Night had fallen outside as Ollie started to stir in his arms. Head pillowed against Clark's chest, he nuzzled into it with a groan. Clark smiled and then spoke, "Ollie, you awake ?" He asked, quietly. He slid out of the bed quickly and reached a hand out to the side of Oliver's face. Warm brown eyes flickered open to meet his green.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Clark teased, affectionately. Oliver blinked around for a moment then looked back at Clark. "Am I in the hospital ?" He asked, voice raspy and quiet.

"Yeah, you collapsed back at Watchtower. So, I sped you here and Emil checked you out." Clark said and watched Oliver's expression shift. It went from a sleepy, soft, confused look to a scared, vulnerable, exposed look. Clark reached a hand out to grasp Oliver's.

Oliver knew, he just knew. It was in the way Clark looked at him, the way he spoke to him. Clark knew what had happened to him at the factory. Tears stung his eyes and he bit his lip. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "You know, don't you." It was a statement not a question.

Clark sat on the side of the bed and pulled Oliver into his arms. Oliver rested his forehead on Clark's shoulder and let himself be held. He usually was so tough around Clark. He had a thick mask and a guard up around the taller man. He had never wanted Clark to see him as weak or broken or anything like that. But, he here was letting the farm boy hold him and rub his back. Oliver let tears leak from his eyes and pool on Clark's shoulder,

"I do know what happened Ollie. But, it's only me and Chloe and Emil that know. If you don't want anybody else to know, then they won't." Clark reassured him, rocked Oliver back and forth. "Ollie, shh." Clark soothed him. He repeated nonsensical platitudes, shushed him, hummed randomly. He never said once it would be okay because Clark knew that tit would take Oliver a long time to heal and Clark would be there for Oliver every step.

"Shh, Ollie." He rubbed the blonde's back and pulled him onto his lap. Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and buried his head in the crook of Clark's neck. He could feel Oliver shaking against him and feel the tears on his neck dry.

Oliver sniffled, wetly. "I don't know what to feel or anything." He mumbled into the brunette's neck. "A part of me knows what happened and is registering it, but then there's this other part of me that has kind of detached from it, y'know. Its like some distant foggy thing." He said with a ragged breath.

Clark didn't say anything, it was better that way. He rocked Oliver until the blonde fell asleep on his lap. Clark laid Ollie down on the bed on his stomach and pulled the bed sheet up and over him. Oliver made a sleepy noise of disagreement, a frown working onto his lips.

Clark reached out to stroke Ollie's hair. It instantly soothed the other man. He heard three mumbled words slip from Ollie's parted lips, "Save me, Clark." Tears stung his pained green eyes and gathering up the slender man into his arms, he promised to do just that.


End file.
